


Unexpected Amusement

by MidnightWolfy



Series: Unexpected [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gimli can't handle tantrums, Interspecies Relationship(s), Legolas is a good dad, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which tantrums happen and boys are icky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Amusement

“No!” 

“Don’t be difficult now, Miriel,” Gimli said as he tried to grab his daughters tiny foot with one hand, the other holding a tiny little shoe.

“But I don’t wanna go!” Miriel all but shrieked flailing her tiny little limbs. 

“Now what is all the commotion, my loves?” Legolas said entering the room and narrowly dodging a jab to the crotch by his irate lover as the dwarf yet again moved his hand away from a flailing leg.

“Your daughter is refusing to put her shoes on!” Gimli all but growled as said girl let out a wail of: “Don’t make me go, Ada!” 

“Peace love,” the elf said with an amused smile, “Go down to work on the gates and I will talk to our daughter.”

With a grumbled growl and a swift kiss to the top of a pouting daughter’s head the dwarf shoved the tiny shoe into his lover’s long fingers. He was two steps from the door when he turned around and leaned up to kiss his elf on the cheek before again continuing through the door.

“Now, tell me, little one,” Legolas said sitting down next to his grumpy daughter, “What was all this about?”

“I don’t want to go,” Miriel sniffed, crossing her arms with a huff. 

“You were more than happy to go visit Nanny and the other children yesterday,” he pointed out.

“That was before.”

“Before what?” 

The young girl folded into herself and buried her face in her hands before mumbling something. The elf strained to hear her and repeated his question.

“Casdir,” Miriel said lifting her head a little.

“And what did this Casdir do?” Legolas said trying to restrain his protective instincts, he scratched his palm fending off a need for his bow. Miriel mumbled something into her hands again. “Please, dear heart, speak clearly.”

“He’s a boy,” she said as if that explained everything.

“That’s a problem?” Legolas asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Miriel said looking at her father as if he was being particularly difficult, “Boys are icky!”

Startled the elf laughed. So simple, he thought letting his amusement overtake his bad thoughts. Looking down to his daughter again, he pulled the huffy girl into his arms and gave her a squeeze. 

“Oh, dear heart, that is no reason to fuss,” he said, “Come put on your shoes.”

“But Ada!”

“No buts, my sweet. We are going to visit Papa and you are going to explain to him why you acting the way you did. You are also going to apologize to him.” Legolas said helping the girl tie the small ribbons of her shoes, “We are also going to talk to Nanny about Casdir.”

“But!”

“What did I say, Miriel?” He said not quite able to wipe the amused smile off his face. 

~

Later a deep bellowing laugh filled the streets of Minas Tirith.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how baby sitting works in Middle Earth but a general daycare type set up is used here. Gimli and Legolas are important people after all and would need such amenities. 
> 
> Poor little Casdir will probably make a real appearance in one of these.


End file.
